Equestria Girls: Finisterra
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Han hallado en la escuela, a los pies de la estatua, envuelto en una tela, un misterioso cofre, y dentro un CD-ROM, con una inscripción: "En Equestria estás, es el fin del camino".
1. Prólogo

Basado en la historia narrada en el álbum de Mägo de Oz, "Finisterra", estrenado en el año 2000.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS:**

**FINISTERRA**

_Apagadas las cenizas tras el fuego, abrimos un libro junto al árbol._

_Las páginas amarillentas con olor a tiempo narran las historias de los Últimos Héroes,  
de la Equestria en llamas, de eventos que fueron, son y serán. Trina una golondrina  
y el viento nos trae el ritmo de las canciones y recuerdos olvidados.  
No trates de evitar que entren._

_No trates de olvidar los eventos del Apocalipsis,  
pues ya has leído estás palabras y respiraste las cenizas de nuestra era._

_Entonces calma tu corazón templado y oye lo que susurró nuestro último aliento. Estas  
son nuestras historias, lo son ahora y ocurrirán en millones de años._

_Pues somos Lámparas para otro Sol, y lo sabrás. Existen infinitos mundos, y lo sabrás._

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**_  
_**TRAVESÍA**

**Prólogo**

_"De todos los animales de la creación, el hombre es el único que come sin tener hambre, bebe sin tener sed y habla sin tener nada que decir"._

El alumbrado público ilumina las calles. Autos estacionados, bicicletas junto a las puertas de algunas casas. Las personas yacen durmiendo, en sus camas o en sus sofás. Otros ven televisión. Algunas parejas estarán haciendo el amor. Apenas un puñado de tipos estará afuera, pues ¿Qué tiene la fría oscuridad de esa noche para ofrecer?

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni fin"._

Apenas hay estrellas en esa noche, y una figura avanza a paso lento, como un gigantesco barco o una tortuga aburrida.

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni fin"._

No teme que haya ladrones, asesinos y violadores. Es impensable que exista la delincuencia en el Distrito Federal o en el interior de la Nación; aquello es problema de la Frontera.

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni fin"._

Sin embargo, la figura sólo avanza, como si no le importara. En realidad, a él no le importa esa Nación ni ninguna de las naciones que pueblan ese horrible mundo.

Está harto de ese mundo y de las personas.

_"El Caos no tiene principio ni"._

Lleva una larga gabardina gris, totalmente abotonada, que cubre todo su cuerpo hasta debajo de las rodillas. El cuello es levantado, y además trae puesto un sombrero negro; pareciera no tener rostro. Sus zapatos también son negros, y en toda esa lobreguez, destacan como pequeñas supernovas sus guantes rojos. Transporta un pequeño maletín.

_"El Caos no tiene principio"._

Es una figura alta, misteriosa, casi anacrónica.

_"El Caos no tiene"._

Sus zapatos no levantan huellas. No perturban el polvo. Cruza un parque solitario, casi fantasmal, donde como en un susurro tétrico casi se oye las risas de los niños. Sus pies no doblan el pasto.

_"El Caos no"._

Noche fría, noche sin luna...

_"El Caos"._

_A_celera el paso, sintiendo por alguna razón que llega tarde. Toma una moneda, una gris y gastada moneda de diez marcos del Imperio Austrohúngaro. La deja caer entre el pasto, para causar gran desconcierto y temor entre los niños que la encuentren.

_"El"._

Se detiene. El sombrero ensombrece sus ojos, pero es visible la mitad inferior de su boca. Piel de un marrón grisáceo, una barba blanca en el mentón, como de carnero. Él dirige su vista hacia un edificio que se proyecta al fondo, el Palacio de Gobierno, dorado y protegido por centenares de guardias. El barracón está justo al lado, un conjunto de edificaciones negras que contrastan con el amarillo del Palacio.

_"En"._

Sonríe; pronto todo acabaría. Pronto temblarían los estamentos del poder hasta resquebrajarse y ser destruidos; pronto el mundo se sumiría en una última guerra. Y él haría todo lo posible por lograr aquello. Porque ¿Qué importa un mundo ya podrido habiendo tantos mundos por podrir?

_"En Equestria"._

Años de cálculo estaban por fin dando frutos. Planes y líneas que se trazaron años antes de que él naciera. Pronto todo acabaría... Pronto tendrían libertad de acción y de pensamiento. Ellos lo llaman anarquía. Él lo llama autogobierno. Él llama dictadura lo que ellos llaman democracia. El cisma es profundo y no hay ni la más mínima posibilidad de reconciliación.

_"En Equestria estás"._

Se detiene en una pequeña calle, apenas iluminada por la antártica luz pública. Espera, espera, espera. Hasta que llega un pequeño automóvil negro, discreto y barato. Sonríe.

_"En Equestria estás, es"._

Se baja dos personas. Uno es un adulto, el otro es un chico. El adulto tiene la piel verde y una cabellera negra y roja; sin embargo, sus ojos quedan velados pues convenientemente se mantiene oculto en las sombras. El joven lleva pantalones deportivos negros, una sudadera gris con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza; su piel es marrón claro, y mechones de cabello de un marrón más oscuro escapan de la capucha sobre su rostro.

_"En Equestria estás, es el"._

—Ya estamos aquí, Peregrino. Tenemos tu pago. ¿Trajiste nuestro implemento?

"Peregrino" es su nombre clave. Conveniente, sonoro y lo suficientemente misterioso. Sonríe y levanta el maletín negro que transporta, para que ambos lo vean. Camina unos pasos y lo deja en medio de la luz del poste de iluminación, resplandeciendo el maletín en su propia oscuridad.

Casi puede saborear la expectación que produce en ambos sujetos.

_"En Equestria estás, es el final"._

El adulto de piel verde camina y recoge el maletín. Lo abre, y contempla su contenido a la luz. Un disco compacto en un estuche transparente. Se lo guarda en el bolsillo con rapidez, como si escondiera droga.

Hace un gesto, y el joven camina hacia el Peregrino, y le entrega un objeto. Un juguete, un muñeco alargado que representa una especie de quimera, con patas de águila y león, cuernos de diferentes animales y en general todo su aspecto es muy extraño. Sin embargo, él lo sostiene casi con avidez, lo contempla a la luz y lo guarda con cuidado en su gabardina.

Un pago justo.

_"En Equestria estás, es el final del"._

—Dicen, que de todos los animales de la Creación, el hombre es el único que bebe sin tener sed, come sin tener hambre y habla sin tener nada que decir... Por eso, es mejor forjar el alma, que amueblarla. Es el fin del camino, es Finisterra.

Es lo que dice el hombre de piel verde y cabello negro y rojo. Él mastica chicle con fuerza. Peregrino asiente: lo que ha dicho es cierto. Finisterra... bonito nombre para lo desconocido, para lo que vendrá. ¿Qué importa el nombre por el que lo llamen?

—Será en un país llamado Equestria —es lo que contesta él, antes de irse. Mete la mano en el bolsillo, y se topa con el muñeco de quimera que recibió como pago por el disco. Pero no es un disco cualquiera...

Los dos sujetos suben al automóvil y aceleran, dejando el maletín en el suelo. No importa. Así está mucho mejor: el que lo encontrara se vería inmerso en aquel juego, en aquella maquinación que ya llevaba muchos años.

El Peregrino sonríe debajo de su sombrero, negro en la noche negra.

_"En Equestria estás, es el final del camino"._


	2. Satania

Basado en la historia narrada en el álbum de Mägo de Oz, "Finisterra", estrenado en el año 2000.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS:  
**

**FINISTERRA**

* * *

**Satania**

Aún le parecía oír los gritos.

La humanidad está destinada a combatirse. Desde los tiempo de Mesopotamia y el Antiguo Egipto, las primeras civilizaciones del mundo. El planeta, por ese tiempo, era un festival de colores, dioses y lenguas, pero cada gran imperio se encargaba de barrer con una fracción de ese total, como luciérnagas que mueren o ángeles que caen. Cada vez menos... y en el último tiempo, el legado humano se reduce a un puñado de idiomas y costumbres, que no tardarían en ser homogeneizadas por el bien del comercio internacional. Para el Orden del dominio, es prioritario que exista un solo idioma, una sola forma de ver el mundo y ningún dios que pueda prometer algo mejor.

_"Bienvenido a la nueva era, un mundo sin dolor, sin amor, ni imaginación. Donde la lluvia sacia a un bosque que no puedes ver si no navegas por la red"._

¿Dónde queda espacio para el Caos? ¿Para la variedad? ¿Para el Caos?

_"La hermana Luna se dejó de peinar pues no encontraba el reflejo en su espejo, el Mar"._

El Peregrino pasea por las calles del Distrito Federal. En el corazón del Estado, se alza la metrópolis apenas tocada por la luz antártica, espesa selva de automóviles y concreto rodeada por regimientos de armas preparadas.

Está de pie sobre un puente. Desde ahí puede ver varios edificios: un centro comercial, la lejanía del Palacio de Gobierno (ese puede verse desde cualquier parte de la ciudad) y la silueta apartada, casi fantasmagórica, del instituto Canterlot High, difuminado en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sonríe: no falta nada. Nada. La evolución cada cierto tiempo reinicia toda la vida en la tierra, para purificarse. Los seres humanos no pueden ir en contra de la evolución.

Pronto se reiniciaría todo.

* * *

_ "Alza la vista hasta donde te alcance la razón, podrás ver que el sol se marchó. Montado en una nube de carbono y gas letal, fueron en busca de una flor"._

Lightdawn está mirando el cielo nocturno. Es un hombre de casi diecinueve años, de piel violeta oscuro, cabello azul y ojos anaranjados. El joven contempla las alturas estrelladas, meditativo, como un alma en pena.

Las estrellas tienen luz, eso era seguro. Pero él sabe que la luz ¡es tan lenta para las infinitas amplitudes cósmicas! Perfectamente podría ser que la mitad de aquellas estrellas estuvieran actualmente apagadas, muertas como piedra; pero su luz aún está viajando por el Universo, y desde la Tierra y otros planetas aún pueden verse, jóvenes, llenas de luz, lozanas como quizás se seguirá viendo la Tierra cuando esta quede sin habitantes.

¿Pero se verá lozana? ¿O será un mundo muerto, un mundo gris alumbrado por un Sol apagado y mortecino? Así cómo va el mundo, es más probable lo segundo que lo primero.

_"Pues el hermano Sol se cansó de alumbrar, alimentado por un disco duro y una terminal"._

Decide regresar a su casa. No necesita desanimarse. No debe desanimarse.

Ha llegado hace poco, después de que su familia decidiera mudarse. El viaje los ha llevado por casi la mitad del país, y Lightdawn sólo estaba entusiasmado porque en su nuevo hogar podría hallar a una vieja amiga...

Logró averiguar que ella vivía en el Distrito Federal, pero ¡éste es tan grande! Ingenuamente creyó poder encontrarla en un día o dos. Ya lleva una semana y nada.

_"Te encontraré, Twilight. Esta ciudad no es tan grande como para impedírmelo"._

* * *

_ "Al menos no nos arrestaron"._

Piensa Wandering Wing mientras bebe cerveza. Es un muchacho de piel gris, cabello negro y ojos de miel quemada, de estatura inferior a la media. Está muy molesto, y por eso aprieta la botella con tanta fuerza que deja en ella toda la huella de su mano.

_"Censura de mierda"._

Está harto, harto de todo. Siente que si tuviera un arma a mano acribillaría al primer sujeto que encontrara. Arroja lejos la botella de cerveza; parece ser capaz de verla en cámara lenta: volar como un cohete, comenzar a descender, estrellarse, romperse su frágil armazón de vidrio, y la cerveza como sangre regándose en el suelo.

Escupe y camina. Quizás su novia logre animarlo. Su novia siempre sabe cómo animarlo.

Caminar por las calles del Distrito Federal lo hace sentirse raro... como si bajo el asfalto se escondieran huesos olvidados. Como si una desesperación hecha de miles de desesperaciones quisiera posesionarse de su boca y gritar... gritar al cielo que no, tomar un chuzo y romper un auto o un kiosco.

Alza la vista. El cielo parece devolverle la mirada con una muda burla. Mira a su alrededor, y ve a las personas yendo a sus trabajos o escuelas, o cargando bolsas de compras. Algunos que revisan sus celulares, autos de colores, algunas patrullas de la policía. Y ese sentimiento se hace más presente.

_"Tanto que hemos avanzado en tecnología, y tan poco que hemos avanzado en moral"._

Alza de nuevo la cabeza. Los grandes postes y rascacielos se dibujan como sombras brillantes, oscureciendo la ciudad con su luminosa opulencia.

_"Oh, oh, en Satania estás, tus pensamientos programados están. Oh, oh, aprieta el botón, navega en mi mundo: deseos punto com"._

Espera en una parada, la llegada del autobús que ha de llevarlo a las inmediaciones de la casa de su novia. Nissara, una chica de cabello rojo y hermosos ojos verdes, de piel blanca como las nubes. Sonríe al pensar en ella, y sonríe más al pensar en lo idiota que debe verse sonriendo de la nada.

_"Pero seguro nadie se da cuenta"._

Se sienta en el lado de la ventana. El vehículo de transporte público está lleno, y sin embargo en pocos lugares hay tanto silencio. Parece cambiar de vista cuando se fija en los pasajeros. Niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, sin más deseo que llegar pronto a donde sea que quieren ir. Quizás a reunirse con sus amores, como lo va a hacer él.

Mira por la ventana, la calle, las señales de tráfico. Pasos de cebra y semáforos hablando en su idioma de luces rojas, amarillas y verdes. Qué hermoso sería poder hablar en colores. El Distrito Federal vivo, con sus venas llenas de automóviles y bicicletas, sus huesos repletos de empleados y computadoras.

A Wandering le gustaría vivir en la montaña. Sin nada más que hacer que cazar y encender fuego. El mundo donde vive le parece falso, como la máscara mortuoria, finamente pintada y arreglada con metales preciosos, pero que ocultan un cráneo maloliente.

_"Constrúyete un paraíso, un amante virtual. Mándale orgasmos por e-mail. Diséñate un beso tierno o un gesto de amor; abre un archivo y grábalo"._

Mira de nuevo al interior del autobús. Rostros iluminados por el brillo de una pantalla, gafas con aumento, bolsas de plástico de diversos supermercados, mochilas y audífonos.

_"Compra un programa especial para llorar, donde en las lágrimas puedas elegir variedad"._

En todo eso piensa Wandering, mientras atraviesa las calles del Distrito Federal para ir a ver a su novia,

* * *

Desde las alturas, la ciudad parece una semilla de girasol.

El Peregrino contempla el muñeco que exigió como pago. Ciertamente es extraño. Un juguete alargado, con un brazo de león, otro de águila, una pata de lagarto y otra de caballo, una barba de chivo y cuernos de ciervo y de cabra. Una cola roja y un cuerpo marrón. Un ala de murciélago y un ala de ave.

_"Es como verse en un espejo"._

Está de pie en un puente, que conecta al Distrito Federal con el resto de la Nación. En realidad, hay muchos puentes, pero este es el más importante por su antigüedad. Tiene un valor histórico, y además puede contemplar gran parte de la ciudad.

_"Es como verse en un"._

En una mano, su muñeco. En la otra, un teléfono. Sus manos, envueltas en guantes rojos, los sostienen con firmeza. En su aparato tiene un mapa del Distrito Federal, un mapa digital hecho por vía satelital. Lo único que está censurado es el Palacio de Gobierno y los barracones de la Legión de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército Nacional.

_"Es como verse en"._

Preferiría tenerlo en papel. El papel es discreto y solo puede verse por los ojos que lo despliegan. Un teléfono es casi un altavoz: cualquiera puede intervenirlo y averiguar secretos que no deberían ser conocidos por personas de guantes rojos. Hasta él lo ha hecho, con varios teléfonos de generales y senadores.

_"Es como verse"._

Ya lo imprimiría. Mucho que planear, que debe mantenerse en secreto. Su mente trabaja, hilando cosas desconocidas hasta para su corazón.

_"Es como"._

A esas alturas, ya debería ponerse todo en marcha. Lo habían planeado durante mucho tiempo, él y sus socios. Tantos años de estudio esperando por dar frutos...

_"Es"._

Su teléfono comienza a sonar. Está recibiendo una llamada. Contesta.

—Necesitamos que vengas a programar algunas computadoras nuevas —dice una voz firme y autoritaria. Un general.

—Voy enseguida —contesta él. Qué mejor manera de espiar al Ejército y al Gobierno que trabajar para el Gobierno y el Ejército.

Sonríe: su plan avanza a pasos gigantescos.

_"La voz de tu amo soy, linkada a tu corazón. Te ofrezco futuro a cambio de tu libertad"._


End file.
